Po drugiej stronie lustra
by SayuriVampire16
Summary: Jedna tragedia doprowadziła do reakcji łańcuchowej, na końcu której Aga dostaje więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. W końcu jak poradzić sobie z bandą hiperaktywnych dziwaków o zdolnościach i historii przekraczających wszelakie wyobrażenia! Choć może to oni będą jej zbawieniem.
1. Prolog

Witam wszystkich, którzy za pomocą jakiegoś cudu trafili na tą historią i chcą ją przeczytać – mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :D . Jako, że ostatni raz jak coś pisałam było około (chwilka, dajcie mi policzyć… ah!) 5 lat temu to niestety doprowadziło to do okropnych braków i niedociągnięć więc byłabym wdzięczna za każdy komentarz pozytywny czy negatywny, który przysłużyłby się poprawie mojego pisania. Za jakiekolwiek błędy przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że nie doprowadzą one do zbytnich problemów.

A! I dedykuje ten rozdział ( i całą tą historię) mojej przyjaciółce, na której wzorowana była główna bohaterka. Diablico ten rozdział jest dla ciebie!

Prolog

_Czerwień. Matowa, ciemna czerwień. Dookoła. Wszędzie. W którąkolwiek stronę nie powędrowałoby moje spojrzenie wszystko było w niej skąpane. W tym przytłaczającym szkarłacie – w krwi. W tej ogłuszającej ciszy nie byłam wstanie zrobić zupełnie nic. Moje przerażone oczy pochłaniały widok ukazany przed nimi niczym głodne psy resztki rzucane im przez ludzi. _

_Nieważne jak późno już było i jak mocno ograniczała to wszystko moją widoczność ponieważ nawet najciemniejsza z nocy nie byłaby wstanie schować przede mną tego przerażającego widoku. Nawet ona nie mogła mnie uchronić przed zapamiętaniem wszystkich detali tej makabrycznej sceny. Nic nie było wstanie wymazać z mojej pamięci tej tragedii. Nie… Nic nie mogło ukryć przede mną widoku tych wszystkich ludzi, których rozczłonkowane ciała leżały w tej ogromnej, szkarłatnej kałuży pod moimi nogami. Wszystkich bezimiennych. Wszystkich. Po za jednym. Moim bratem._

_ Przerażenie szybko zmieniło się w rozpacz, która objęła całe moje ciało z szybkością dźwięku. Moje nogi nagle stały się zbyt słabe by utrzymać mój ciężar, uginając się niczym gałęzie drzewa pod naporem silnego wiatru. Tylko po to by przerwać wszechogarniającą mnie ciszę głośnym 'plask' jakie towarzyszyło zetknięciu się moich nóg z zakrwawioną podłogą._

_ Podpierając się rękami w celu utrzymania się w miarę prostej pozycji wpatrywałam się niewidzącym wzrokiem w głowę mojego brata, która kiedyś była częścią całego ciała, a obecnie leżała na bruku przede mną. Samotna głowa patrzyła na mnie zza szeroko otwartych, zielonych, przerażonych oczu usytuowanych na bladej, zbrukanej krwią i rozpaczą twarzy. Usta otwarte w niemym krzyku i sklejone krwią i brudem ciemne brązowe włosy przyprawiały mnie o zawroty głowy. _

_Wciąż zlękniona podniosłam powoli jedną rękę chcąc dotknąć swojego młodszego brata, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Moja dłoń trzęsła się niczym liść na wietrze – nieustannie, delikatnie. Próbując dotrzeć do swego celu lecz wciąż nie będąc pewnym podjętej decyzji. W końcu jednak dotarła muskając koniuszkami palców zimne i stwardniałe policzki, które jeszcze wczoraj były przystrojone dużym rumieńcem. I dopiero wtedy wszystko się tak naprawdę zawaliło.W tym jednym momencie, w którym uświadomiłam sobie, w którym tak naprawdę dopiero dotarło do mnie, że mój brat nie żyje. _

_Po moich policzkach natychmiast zaczęły płynąć gorące łzy, a moje i tak już wiotkie ramiona wstrząsnął szloch. Rękami zakryłam usta starając się zagłuszyć własne jęki i krzyk rozpaczy, od którego dzieliły mnie zaledwie sekundy rozmazując czerwone smugi na mojej twarzy, które szybko zmieszały się z moimi łzami. I wtedy to usłyszałam. Stukot obcasów._

_ Panika jaka mnie wtedy ogarnęła była nie do opisania. Nigdy przedtem nie czułam się tak słaba i bezsilna jak wtedy, gdy wyczekiwałam osoby, której buty odbijały się od posadzki z taką pewnością siebie. Wystraszona schowałam się w jedyne miejsce, które mogło zapewnić chociaż cień bezpieczeństwa. W alkowie. Miejsce to choć otwarte zapewniało wystarczająco dobrą kryjówkę w obecnych warunkach, oczywiście jeśli tylko zachowam ciszę. Była też świetnym punktem obserwacyjnym pozwalając na swobodne oglądanie wejście tak długo, jak było się skrytym w jej cieniu. Więc wciąż roztrzęsiona i przerażona udałam się dokładnie tam wyczekując nadejścia mojego zbawiciela albo oprawcy._

_ Siedziałam tak skurczona z trzęsącymi się rękami nasłuchując zbliżających się kroków. Dwoje. Przedtem nie byłam wstanie tego zauważyć, ale teraz jestem tego pewna. Dwoje ludzi. Stukot damskich obcasów i szmer wojskowych ciężkich butów. I sekundy potem jak to sobie uświadomiłam dwa cienie. Jeden męski zdecydowanie większy od drugie, który z pewnością był właścicielem obcasów. Powoli acz pewnie zbliżali się do rozczłonkowanych ciał, które leżały na środku tej sali zatrzymując się ledwie na odległości pięciu kroków od nich. Zmrużyłam oczu starając dojrzeć się co robią lub kim są niestety bez skutku. I nagle wolałabym tego nie wiedzieć, gdy z ust kobiety wypłynęły dwa słowa. Słowa, które za zawsze zapieczętowały mój los, nasz los. _

_- Spal to. – Słowa, które tak wiele znaczyły, wypowiedziane zimnym, bezdusznym głosem, który rozpoznałabym wszędzie, a który mógł należeć tylko do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki wprowadziły mnie w stan chwilowego letargu i niedowierzania, z którego dopiero wybudziły mnie pomarańczowe płomienie powoli zaczynające pochłaniać ciała ofiar. _

_Przerażona próbowałam wtopić się głębiej w alkowę, która służyła za moja kryjówkę w swoim pośpiechu nie zauważając ściany, która się za mną znajdowała zaliczając spotkanie pierwszego stopnie mojej głowy z twardą powierzchnią. Zderzenie to wywołało ogłuszający dźwięk i poruszenie, to drugie zdecydowanie dotyczyło Moniki i jej towarzysza albo raczej wspólnika w zbrodni. Pomyślałam kwaśno, gdy moją głowę przeszył nie wyobrażalny ból, a przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Obraz zaczął się zamazywać, a moje ciało całkowicie przestało mnie słuchać upadając na zimną i brudną posadzkę opuszczonego budynku (chyba teatru). Ostatnią rzeczą jaką byłam wstanie ujrzeć nim moje oczy się zamknęły były ciemne wojskowe buty._

Poderwałam się z łóżka cała zlana zimnym potem. _Znowu. _Pomyślałam. _Znowu śniła mi się ta noc sprzed czterech lat. _Noc, która zniszczyła wszystko, która pogrzebała wszelkie nadzieje. Zaczęłam się trząść – nawet wspomnienie tego koszmaru sprawia, że zmieniam się w jeden wielki kłębek nerwów, lęku i rozpaczy.

Po tym pamiętnym wydarzeniu nic już nigdy nie było takie samo. Widok tych wszystkich ciał, widok mojego _młodszego brata, _rozczłonkowanego na betonowej posadzce tego budynku będą mnie prześladować do końca życia. Nawiedzać w koszmarach i pojawiać się przed moimi oczami za każdym razem, gdy tylko usłyszę jego imię.

Ale brat nie był jedyną osobą jaką wtedy straciłam. Monika. Kolejna osoba, która mnie opuściła, która mnie _zdradziła_. Osoba, którą uważałam za najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która pomagała mi we wszystkich trudnych chwilach i na której zawsze można było polegać. Zdradziła mnie w najbardziej wyrachowany i podły sposób. Brała udział w morderstwie mojego brata. Wtedy, tamtej pamiętnej nocy, to ona była tą kobietą w obcasach. To ona kazała bez choćby chwili wahania spalić wszystkie ciała nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiając się jak będą czuć się rodziny tych osób. Skazując ich na życie w przeświadczeniu, że ich bliscy zaginęli po to by nigdy już się nie odnaleźć. Wiem. Sam głos, który słyszałam nie był żadnym dowodem jej czynów, ale to że po tamtej nocy dosłownie zapadła się pod ziemie było chyba wystarczającym dowodem jej winy.

Ale moje osobiste piekło na tym się nie skończyło. Nie. Koniec nastąpił wtedy, gdy mój narzeczony (Mateusz) zakończył nasz związek. Jeśli przedtem można mnie było jeszcze jakoś wyciągną z tej bezdennej otchłani bólu i cierpienie to jedyną osoba, która była by to wstanie zrobić był on. Niestety, jak sam stwierdził nie był wstanie znieść mojej depresji, moich humorów i ciągnącej się za mną chmury rozpaczy. Zerwanie nastąpiło miesiąc po wydarzeniach tamtej nocy i było ostatnim przysłowiowym gwoździem do trumny.

Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało dopóki nie zainterweniował mój lekarz i nie wyciągnął mnie z tego stanu bezsilności, który nazywałam życiem. Nie pamiętam nawet co takiego zrobił czy powiedział, ale postawiło mnie to na nogi. Postanowiłam spróbować ułożyć sobie życie na nowo, z daleka od tego miejsce, w którym kryło się tylko gorzkich, ale i radosnych wspomnień. Od miejsce, w którym dorastałam i w którym poznałam wszystkie bliskie mi osoby. Od miejsca, które chciałam zapomnieć.

Pamiętam jak dziękowałam mojemu lekarzowi, jak obiecałam mu, że się nie poddam i jak ukrywałam wszystko za sprawdzonym i wyćwiczonym uśmiechem. I odeszłam. Jak najdalej. Przeprowadziłam się, znalazłam pracę na półetatu i rozpoczęłam studia ekonomiczne, o których kiedyś tak bardzo marzyłam. Ale nie ważne jak się starał nic nie było wstanie poprawić mojego samopoczucia. Nikt nie potrafił zapełnić tej pustki, którą miałam w sercu. Nie było nikogo kto mógłby mnie uratować. Nikt. Tego byłam pewna. Dopóki nie spotkałam jego…


	2. Różowy to zdecydowanie NIE mój kolor!

Rozdział I „Różowy to zdecydowanie NIE mój kolor!"

Wściekłe walenie w drzwi wyrwało mnie z krainy Morfeusza, a szkoda. Właśnie miałam wspaniały sen, w którym pewna ruda osoba kłania mi się w pas błagając o wybaczenie. Uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie na samą myśl o tym, podnosząc się z łóżka tylko po to by znów na nie upaść, jednak tym razem moją głowę zaatakował niewyobrażalny ból.

Skrzywiłam się łapiąc się za moją obolałą głowę. Ból był dotkliwy i nieustępliwy, a już z pewnością natarczywy. _Nigdy więcej nie będę piła z tym rudym idiotą, łeb zaraz mi pęknie! _Pomyślałam zirytowana marząc o tym by móc się znowu położyć i nie wstać aż ten uciążliwy ból całkiem minie. Niestety, ktokolwiek próbował się do mnie dostać był równie natarczywy jak moja obolała głowa.

Walenie tylko rosło w siłę. Zdenerwowany, zmęczona i niewyspana wstałam powoli z łóżka i najostrożniej jak potrafiłam skierowałam się w stronę frontowych drzwi mojego małego mieszkania. Podczas całego tego zdarzenia z przekąsem stwierdziłam, że wciąż miałam na sobie wczorajsze ubranie. _Jeżeli wciąż mam na sobie te ciuchy, to musiałam naprawdę być wczoraj zalana w trupa. O Boże, jak ja muszę wyglądać. _Gdy tylko to do mnie dotarło postanowiłam trochę nadłożyć drogi i zajrzeć najpierw do łazienki, w końcu nie mogłam otworzyć drzwi wyglądając jak jakiś potwór z Loch Ness, gdy nie miałam bladego pojęcia o tym kto może tak natarczywie i nieustępliwie domagać się mojej obecności z drugiej strony.

Chwiejnym krokiem skierowałam się łazienki używając ścian jako swoistego rodzaju stabilizatorów klnąc całą (dość krótką) drogę na czym ten świat leży. Jednak, teraz sądzę, że mogłam odpuścić sobie tą łazienkę, gdyż widok jaki zastałam w lustrze z pewnością nie był czymś czego oczekiwałam.

To znaczy, spodziewałam się wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść z szopom na głowie, która mogła by rywalizować nawet z osławionymi lokami Hermiony Granger z Harrego Pottera, ale nic nie mogło mnie przygotować na to co zastałam.

Moje rude (prawie, że płomienne) loki sięgające mojego pasa już wcale nie były takie rude. Nie, zamiast tego ich kolor przypominał barwą dojrzały owoc granatu swoim intensywnym, ciemno różowym kolorem. _Różowe,_ przemknęło mi przez myśl,_ moje włosy są różowe. _Gdy tylko to do mnie dotarło nie mogłam powstrzymać krzyku przerażenia jaki wyrwał mi się z gardła.

W tym samym momencie natarczywe walenie ustało tylko po to by zastąpił je trzask wyważanych drzwi, a potem huk towarzyszący zetknięciu owych drzwi z ziemią. Ciężkie kroki wypełniły dziwnie ciche mieszkanie, a po chwili w moim polu widzenia znalazł się ich właściciel – rudowłosy, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o najbardziej przeszywającym spojrzeniu swoich pomarańczowo-czerwonych oczu jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam, jednym słowem, przyczyna mojego kaca Eustass Kid właśnie wtargnął mi do mieszkania.

- Ruda, co się stało?! - wrzasnął/spytał rozgorączkowany Kid rozglądając się dookoła, jego czerwone włosy wystylizowane na płomienie jakimś cudem wciąż utrzymały się w swojej przeczącej grawitacji stylizacji, a jego purpurowa kurtka łopotała niczym flaga na wietrze przy jego nagłych ruchach. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się niespokojnie przy każdym wdechu i wydechu co było tylko akcentowane przez biały, obcisły T-shirt, który dokładnie opinał się na jego umięśnionej piersi. Ciemne, ciężkie dżinsy szurały po podłodze ukrywając solidne, wysłużone wojskowe buty, których kroki echem odbijały się od ścian mojego saloniku.

Kid rozglądał się tak po całym mieszkaniu jeszcze chwilę po czym odwrócił swoją bladą, zaróżowioną twarz w moją stronę, ściskając swoje fioletowe (tak, fioletowe) usta w cienką linie i wykrzywiając całą swoją twarz w jeden ze swoich słynnych w całym Poznaniu grymasów niezadowolenia.

- Powiesz mi co się stało czy mam odwrócić twój dom do góry nogami by się tego dowiedzieć, Ruda. – Sarknął na mnie groźnie, przyglądając mi się zza przymrużonych powiek.

Jakby za czarodziejskim zaklęciem wyrwana z mojego stany niemego zaskoczenia i otępienia wskazałam bezgłośnie na swoje różowe włosy jakby to miało wszystko wytłumaczyć. I, w pewnym sensie, tłumaczyło. W końcu, czy nie była to ich wina, że wydarłam się na całe gardło zupełnie jakby mnie jakiś potwór gonił? Tak, to wszystko tłumaczyło. Przynajmniej w mojej głowie.

Kid tylko patrzył tępym spojrzeniem na moje włosy nie rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi, gdy nagle wszystko zaskoczyło. Wręcz można było dojrzeć kreskówkową żarówkę zapalającą się nad jego głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę skąd całe to zamieszanie. Jego usta zaczęły niebezpiecznie drgać ku górze zupełnie jakby chciały uformować uśmiech, ale były powstrzymywane żelazną wolą ognistowłosego mężczyzny. Widząc to fuknęłam zdegustowana.

Kid już nie był wstanie dłużej walczyć sam ze sobą i wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem łapiąc się ściany w żałosnej próbie ustania na nogach. Żałosnej, gdyż już po chwili można go było znaleźć na ziemi, leżącego na wznak i śmiejącego się do rozpuku. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana sadowiąc się na swoim wygodnym fotelu czekając aż Kid się łaskawie uspokoi. Jak na kogoś kto rzadko się śmieje, jak już coś go naprawdę rozbawi potrafi się śmiać ładnych parę minut nim będzie wstanie się uciszyć.

W całym tym zamieszaniu zupełnie zapomniałam o mojej obolałej głowie, która zdecydowała, że teraz jest najlepszy moment by dać o sobie znać. Z wyrazem bólu na twarzy ruszyłam w stronę kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakichś tabletek przeciwbólowych pozostawiając wciąż rechoczącego Kid 'a i moje (już drugi raz w tym miesiącu) wyważone drzwi.

Czy naprawdę tak trudno jest mieć coś co mogło by zakrawać na normalne życie? Kogo ja próbuje oszukać. Oczywiście, że trudno, gdy jest się Agnieszką „Rudą" Michalik i za najlepszego przyjaciela ma się Kid 'a Eustass 'a. _Wciąż nie wiem czemu jak się przedstawia pierwsze mówi swoje nazwisko, w końcu nie jest Japończykiem. _I na taki bezsensownych przemyśleniach i potwornym bólu głowy minęło mi oczekiwanie, aż Kid się uspokoi. _Naprawdę, takie cyrki, to tylko u mnie._

Po ataku śmiechu Kid 'a, naprawionych drzwiach (zasługa ognistowłosego włamywacza) i długiej relaksującej kąpieli (od razu mi lepiej) nareszcie byliśmy wstanie usiąść do stołu z kupkami mocnej, czarnej kawy i talerzem kanapek, które miały służyć za nasze śniadanie (koncept, którego Kid nie zna, a który wciąż próbuje mu wpoić).

Jedliśmy w relaksującej ciszy wiedząc, że próba jej przerwanie obecnie mogła by doprowadzić do dość ostrej wymiany zdań czego oboje chcieliśmy uniknąć, przynajmniej do czasu skończenia naszego pierwszego posiłku tego dnia. W efekcie czego jedyne dźwięk jaki nam towarzyszył nie przerwanie łączył się z naszym pożywieniem i jego konsumpcją.

Gdy tylko skończyliśmy jeść i posprzątaliśmy po sobie (nawet marudzenie Kid 'a nie było wstanie uratować go od zmywania) przenieśliśmy się z świeżo zaparzoną herbatą z powrotom do mojego saloniku, gdzie rozsiedliśmy się odpowiednio na kanapie (Kid) i fotelu (ja). Posyłając rudowłosemu ostatnie sfrustrowane spojrzenie odstawiłam swoją herbatę na szklany stolik, który stał na środku pokoju i zadałam nurtujące mnie pytanie.

- Powiesz mi w końcu czego ode mnie chcesz w sobotę o _siódmej_ rano. – warknęłam w stronę czerwonookiego ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku moich błękitnych tęczówek. Kid poruszył się niespokojnie na kanapie parokrotnie próbując coś powiedzieć jednak za każdym razem powstrzymując się przed wyrzeknięciem choćby jednego słowa.

Zirytowany, zaczął mierzwić swoje czerwone włosy, fioletowy lakier do paznokci boleśnie odbijał się w świetle wchodzącego słońca z pomiędzy jego szkarłatnych loków. Usta wygięte w niezadowoleniu, brwi zmarszczone gniewnie i to przeszywające spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Kid był wyraźnie czymś zmartwiony. Już chciałam się zacząć wypytywać go o co chodzi, gdy sam zainteresowany postanowił się odezwać.

- Nie interesuje cię czemu masz różowe włosy, _Rozeto?_ – spytał, zawadiacko się uśmiechając i widocznie relaksując. Ta nagła zmiana tematu na chwilę całkowicie wybiła mnie z rytmu, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na długą przerwę. Odkładając moje wcześniejsze pytanie na później, obiecując sobie, że wyciągnę z Kid 'a odpowiedź spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco mając nadzieję, że połknie haczyk i zacznie gadać. Na szczęście się nie pomyliłam, ten facet za bardzo kocha wyzwania.

- Cóż, wcale nie ma tu tak dużo do opowiadania. – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

- Skoro nie ma tego tak dużo to może to w końcu powiesz i zostawimy temat moich różowych włosów za sobą. – syknęłam, zdenerwowana jego próbami przeciągania i dodawania zbędnej dramaturgii owej sytuacji. Jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie i wiedziałam, że czegokolwiek się dowiem, będę tego żałowała.

- Ależ oczywiście, Rozeto. – parsknął natychmiastowo. – Odpowiedź na twoje pytanie jest bardzo prosta, przegrałaś zakład. – momentalnie stałam się blada jak ściana. Zakłady i ja nigdy nie idziemy w parze, może dlatego że zawsze je przegrywam albo dlatego że mam tendencje do zakładania się o wyjątkowo absurdalne rzeczy, gdy jestem pijana (bo tylko wtedy na to sobie pozwolę, normalnie unikam zakładów jak ognia). Wiem tylko jedno, jeżeli się założyłam, a wynikiem były moje nowe różowe włosy to nie mogło być nic dobrego.

- O jakim zakładzie mówimy i z kim się założyłam. – spytałam cichym głosem bojąc się odpowiedzi na to pytanie, zdając sobie w stu procentach sprawę, że od tego zależy jak długo będę zmuszona do chodzenia z ta różową czupryną na głowie.

- Założyłaś się o to, że dasz radę wypić więcej ode mnie. – skrzywiłam się słysząc te słowa, wiedząc, że w całym Poznaniu nie ma ani jednej osoby, która byłaby wstanie wypić więcej od Kid 'a, koleś miał niesamowicie wysoki próg tolerancji jeśli chodzi o alkohol.

- A jeśli chodzi o to z kim się założyłaś, ta osoba właśnie siedzi przed tobą. – powiedział wskazując na siebie ręką i uśmiechając się wyjątkowo sadystycznie. Tym razem już nawet nie starałam się powstrzymać jęku rozpaczy wiedząc, że jeżeli założyłam się z moim ognistowłosym przyjacielem to na różowych włosach się nie skończyło. Kid po raz kolejny wybuchnął dzisiaj śmiechem.

- Naprawdę świetnie, że tak cię dzisiaj bawię. – mruknęłam rozjuszona zakładając ręce na piersi w mojej firmowej pozie wiem-że-to-nie-pomoże-ale-nie-mogę-przestać-tak-jestem-zirytowana i odwróciłam głowę w innym kierunku odmawiając patrzenia na tą rudą zmorę mojej egzystencji. Kid śmiał się jeszcze chwilę, aż chyba w końcu zdecydował, że już mi wystarczy. Posłał mi jeszcze tylko jedno zadziorne spojrzenie po czym zaczął mówić.

- A więc, jeśli chodzi o nasz zakład. – proszę wstawić pewne rudę, o przepraszam, różowe dziewczę z wielce nieciekawą miną. - Jesteś zobowiązana, jako przegrana, do posiadania różowych włosów przez następne trzy miesiące. – zakończył swoją wypowiedź triumfalnie Kid ku mojej nieubłaganej udręce.

- Jakieś szansę na wcześniejsze zwolnienie? – spytałam z nutką nadziei w głosie, ale jego diaboliczny uśmiech powiedział mi wszystko co musiałam wiedzieć, czyli nie było żadnej nadziei na przedwczesne ułaskawienie. Jęknęłam zrezygnowana swoim losem prosząc piekło (nie, serio, piekło, taki wewnętrzny kawał) o cierpliwość inaczej mogłabym zamordować pewnego rudowłosego mężczyznę nożem do masła (jako, że jest to nóż wyjątkowo tępy, obiecuje on dużą dozę cierpienia nieszczęśnikowi, na którym zostanie w tak brutalnym i bezdusznym celu użyty).

Kolejnych parę minut spędziliśmy na przekomarzaniach i lekkiej rozmowie. Starałam się nie myśleć o tym w jakie bagno się wpakowałam moim ostatnim zakładam ani o tym, że całą niedziele będę zmuszona spędzić w książkach z powodu zaliczenia, które mam w poniedziałek z marketingu. Bycie studentką czasami jest naprawdę męczące. Poza tym chciałam się upewnić, że Kid będzie w dobrym humorze (albo tak dobrym jak to tylko możliwe przy jego ciągle wściekłym charakterze), gdy znów będę próbowała od niego wyciągnąć czego ode mnie chciał z samego rana w sobotę zwłaszcza, że wiedział w jakim będę stanie.

Stwierdzając, że odczekałam już wystarczająco długo i będąc pewną, że Kid i tak już w lepszym humorze nie będzie postanowiłam wyciągnąć od niego czego chciał (oczywiście, najpierw przyniosłam nam po piwie, zawsze mu się łatwiej mówi/zwierza, gdy się napije).

- Więc, jest jakiś konkretny powód twojej wizyty czy po prostu ci się nudziło i stwierdziłeś, że już się dość wyspałam? – spytałam od niechcenia, jakby dopiero teraz przyszło mi na myśl by dowiedzieć się dlaczego mój ognistowłosy przyjaciel dobijał się do moich drzwi w sobotę rano. Kid zatrzymał się wpół łyka patrząc na mnie zza butelki. Po chwili chyba stwierdził, że się z tego nie wymiga (święta racja), odstawił piwo na stół wzdychając ciężko i posłał mi to smutne spojrzenie, którego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałam.

- Wracam do domu, Ruda. – powiedział to tak cicho, że byłam pewna, że się przesłyszałam. Ale jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wystarczyło bym sobie uświadomiła, że mówi prawdę. Zamurowało mnie. – Rozmawiałem z moim kuzynem, Killer 'em. Sprawy nie wyglądają tam za ciekawie, chcą żebym jak najszybciej wrócił. – Mówiąc to zaczął mierzwić swoje rude włosy, dokładnie wystylizowana fryzura na moich oczach zmieniła się kupkę siana, gdy każdy jeden kosmyk zaczął odstawać w zupełnie inną stronę.

- Ale możesz przecież wciąż dzwonić bądź wpadać w odwiedziny, prawda? Chyba nie mieszkasz aż tak daleko stąd. – spytałam wystraszona, ledwo wydobywając słowa z mojego zaciśniętego gardła. Kid tylko uśmiechnął się przygnębiająco.

- Środkowa Ameryka. – te dwa słowa wystarczyły żeby wprowadzić mnie w depresje. _Drugi koniec świata, ależ oczywiście. _Pomyślałam z przekąsem. Gdy tylko zaczęło mi się na nowo układać i spotkałam kogoś kogo mogłabym nazwać przyjacielem on musi wyjechać. Zostawić mnie samą i zwinąć się, gdzieś gdzie nie będę wstanie go więcej zobaczyć. Świat jest niesprawiedliwy.

- Rozchmurz się, Ruda. – powiedziałam Kid sam siląc się na uśmiech – To nie koniec świata, może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy. – mruknął czerwonooki obejmując mnie ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie w delikatnym uścisku. Nie wiedziałam kiedy znalazł się obok mnie, ale z pewnością nie miałam zamiaru nad tym się teraz zastanawiać, zamiast tego wtuliłam się w jego pierś starając się nie myśleć, że za niedługo już go tu nie będzie i znowu zostanę sama. Życie naprawdę jest niesprawiedliwe.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło od wyznania Kid 'a , ale wiem że cały ten czas zostawił praktycznie namacalny ślad w mojej podświadomości. Po moim krótkim załamaniu, Kid stwierdził, że należy uczcić nasz wspólnie spędzony czas więc wybraliśmy się na „drogę wspomnień", odwiedzając po kolei wszystkie miejsca, które naszym zdaniem były w jakiś sposób mocno połączone z nami.

Podążając za tym pomysłem znaleźliśmy się w auli mojego uniwersytetu, na poznańskim rynku, starym browarze, który obecnie pełni rolę dość dużego i pięknego centrum handlowego dzięki czerwonej cegle, z której był wykonany. Byliśmy w naszym ulubionym klubie, barze, restauracji, na boisku do kosza, gdzie raz w miesiącu odbywał się mecz, w teatrze (byliśmy tam razem tylko raz, ale muszę przyznać, że była to dość pamiętna wyprawa) i w końcu w parku, w którym się poznaliśmy.

Nostalgiczny uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy w momencie, w którym wkroczyliśmy na teren parku. Mimo że sposób w jaki się poznaliśmy nie był zbyt przyjemny to na zawsze zostanie on jednym z moich najcenniejszych wspomnień, naznaczając ten dzień jako moją nową szansę w życiu.

Samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku upadając na brukowaną dróżkę wśród drzew lipy. Wiatr targał moje różowe włosy na wszystkie strony, układając je w tysiące możliwych fryzur, nie będąc wstanie zdecydować się na jedną. Zimno powoli zaczęło przenikać moje cienkie ubrania szczypiąc moją skórę. Zaczęłam lekko drżeć więc machinalnie podniosłam swoje ręce w celu rozgrzania się, ale nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić poczułam ciężki i wyjątkowo ciepły materiał opadający na moje ramiona. Spojrzałam przelotnie na purpurową kurtkę przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

- Dziękuje. – wyszeptałam cicho, Kid tylko mruknął wychodzą parę kroków przede mnie i stając na środku drogi.

- To było tutaj, prawda? – spytał, a raczej stwierdził, Kid biorąc głęboki wdech, jego czerwone oczy chłonęły widok przednim jak gdyby chciał wyryć to miejsce na zawsze w swojej pamięci.

- Tu się pożegnamy. – powiedziałam pewnym głosem patrząc prosto na zdziwioną minę Kid 'a , westchnęłam ciężko próbując pozbierać myśli – Tutaj się wszystko zaczęło i tutaj powinno się skończyć, skoro i tak za dwa dni odlatujesz możemy to zrobić już teraz. Tak będzie nam łatwiej, nie sądzisz? – niewypowiedziana „mi będzie mi łatwiej" zawisło ciężko między nami, raniąc nas oboje, ale wiedziałam, że mam rację. Powinnam się z nim pożegnać póki jeszcze jestem wstanie, póki mogę go puścić nie rozklejając się całkowicie.

- A więc to koniec, tak? – mruknął Kid – Świetnie było cię poznać, Ruda. Będzie mi cię brakowało w domu. Chociaż z drugiej strony, chyba w końcu moje uszy odpoczną, krzykaczko. – ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane lekkim, zadziornym głosem. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy tylko je usłyszałam uderzając Kid 'a w ramię z całą swoja siłą świadoma, że dla niego nie sprawi to żadnej różnicy.

- Uważaj co mówisz, bo faktycznie zacznę się cieszyć, że cię tu nie ma, Kid. – powiedziałam żartobliwie, posyłając mu swój własny zadziorny uśmiech po czym go przytuliłam, najmocniej jak tylko byłam wstanie. – Ja też będę za tobą tęsknić. – mówiąc to wtuliłam się w jego pierś. Kid w pierwszej chwili skamieniał z zaskoczenia, ale chwile później sama znalazłam się w żelaznym uścisku.

Staliśmy tak jakiś czas wtuleni w siebie, wiatr targał naszymi włosami, nasze piersi unosiły się powoli dostrajając się do przygnebiającego tonu sytuacji. Szum wiatru zagłuszał wszystkie inne odgłosy, pozostawiając nas w naszym własnym, odosobnionym świecie, w którym nie istniało nic poza nami i naszym pożegnaniem. Niestety, wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć. Z niechęcią odsunęliśmy się od siebie nie mówiąc już nic więcej, każde z nas kierując się w swoją stronę nie spoglądając za siebie. Wtedy to byłoby jeszcze trudniejsze.

Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu padłam na łóżko, zwijając się w kulkę, cicho szlochając. Teraz, gdy byłam sama mogłam sobie pozwolić na łzy, na materialny dowód mojego smutku i rozpaczy. Tu mogłam się przyznać sama przed sobą jak ważny dla mnie jest Kid i nasza przyjaźń i jak potwornie boli mnie świadomość, że dziś widziałam go po raz ostatni.

* * *

><p>Księżyc świecił wyjątkowo jasno tej nocy nadając jej straszliwego i olśniewającego blasku, sprawiając, że wszystko dookoła nabierało nowego znaczenia, oświetlając i dając nadzieję zagubionym, wyciągając na wierzch zbrodnie grzeszników. Cisza, która ogarniała świat swoimi wiotkimi ramionami została przerwana przez przyszywający krzyk, któremu towarzyszył dźwięk ciała uderzającego o twardą posadzkę i stukot męskich obcasów.<p>

- Już niedługo. – szorstki głos rozbrzmiał w szarej, zapomnianej alejce, znikając wraz z jego właścicielem za następnym zakrętem zostawiając za sobą ciała strażników.


End file.
